1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch structure and a switch structure, and especially relates to a keyswitch structure and a switch structure which use a magnetic attraction force as a return force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional keyswitch structures use an elastic member (e.g. a rubber dome) disposed under a keycap for providing a return force to the keycap to directly drive the keycap to return to its original position (e.g. a position where the keycap is not pressed). In order to provide a user enough tactile feeling by pressing feedback (i.e. the magnitude and variation of a reaction force received by the user when the user presses the keycap), it is usually difficult to reduce the size of the elastic member, so that it is hard to apply this kind of keyswitch structures to thin keyboards. Furthermore, using an elastic member having a relatively large volume will affect the structural strength and stability of other members (e.g. a lift mechanism by which the keycap can move up and down). This problem will be more serious in thin keyboards. Therefore, it is indeed hard to apply this kind of keyswitch structures to thin keyboards unless a reduction or loss of the action stability or tactile feeling by pressing feedback is involved. In addition, the conventional keyswitch structure uses the shape deformation of the elastic member under the keycap to provide return force for the keycap to move upward, so the service life of the conventional keyswitch structure usually depends on the deformation durability of the elastic member.